User blog:ArianatorBeingOkay
WARNING: If you fall out of your chair a lot Liz get your helmet on out of laughter, I suggest you lower your chair. You'll laugh A LOT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED A/N: Due to a lot of talking, I have narrowed it down to ONLY our RP. Enjoyyy! What I say will be underlined, what Lion says will be in italics, and what Liz says will be bold. ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Colin ditched the cactus for Soupperson1 But Soupperson1 ditched Colin for Matt Then I ditched Soup for Ariana Grande. Then ariana grande ditched matt for colin Then Colin ditched Ariana Grande because he missed his cactus '' Then the cactus ditched Colin for Obama '''then obama ditched the cactus for katie' No, Obama married the cactus and the cactus is the first lady! and left Colin devasted, so, he went back to Bacon Then Obama divorced the cactus and married Justin Bieber. Then Matt got married to Selena gomez Justin Bieber ditched Obama and maried Colin '' I divorced Selena for Ariana Grande. '''THEN WHO AM I WITH' And Kate and Pace were continously on and off still But michie got jelous so kate loved that XD and killed pace And then Michie married Kate. I dont wanna be forever alone and kate and michie were together pair me up with someone D: But then Kate divorced Michie. Then Michie married Liz THERE LIZ NO SOMEONE THATS DECENT and Kate went back to staring at Caleb Liz killed Michie OMFG I CAN MARRY LARKIN AGAIN And then Liz married Larkin but Caleb still didn't like Kate, so, he turned out to be gay and married Soup But soup got mad divorced caleb and married ccg but ccg didn't want to marry Soup so she divorced him A/N: That is one of my favorite lines. Then Soup killed Caleb after he married Lion. And then dil got sad because he was alone and he married ari. #OnlyDariShipperaLIVE Then Caleb got mad and came back from the dead. Then Caleb married Kate again. But then Caleb went off Kate Then GloZell married Dil. But then Dil got mad and killed GloZell And then Car remembered Soup from RP club and went back to try again, but, Soup sung take a hint again Then Soup was dissapointed and married Z and then Caleb got jelous and killed z But then Soup decided he liked Lion then killed Z. And z's dead and his ghost kills Ari so that she isn't married to Dil anymore and then the ghost Z married the ghost Ari Then ari was like ew and she married colin but then the ghost car who killed herself after Soup sung take a hint REDARJUN: then the lion ate matt A/N: That effected it okay Car killed Dil Then I came back to life and killed Lion for killing me. So that he'd go back and marry Ari in the dead and then Z and Car got married Then Z comes back to life and marries Ariana Grande. But Ariana was like, "Ew, you hate me" and then killed Z. and Z re married Car but Car hacked him again so he divorced her Then me and larkin got divorced again Then Car brought Z back to life by marrying him. Then Z married Jade West. and then Z ended up living the rest of his life alone and miserable till he was 70 Jade West killed Z then, because she wanted to marry Robbie instead. and then CCG,Matt,Soup,Bacon,Colin,Tolu,Uni and Kate all met up and bumped into a happily married 72 year old Z and Ari But Robbie turned out to be a horrible husband, so Jade killed everyone except Lion, me, Soup, Liz, Colin, Tolu, Uni, and Kate. Unfortunetly, due to old reasons, by the end of the meeting, Z and Ari were ghosts again and the ghosts had a fight with ghost Car and Z didn't know who to pick so they ended up with a wierd three way marriage and then Colin married Bacon and then Colin forgot to remove the cactus and ended up scraching himself to death so Bacon who felt destoryed, burned the cactus and killed herslef and went to live with ghost Colin who turned out to live next door to Z,Ari and Car no bacon married the cielling who weren't finding the three way relationship as easy as it sounds ''so Car and Ari go off and get married and yet again, Z ends up living his undead life miserable and alone '' ---- HAPPY ENDING! If you guys want to add on, comment and I will add it on! Just type in a certain font if you didn't write the story, and if you did, just type in what I used for you. xD Category:Blog posts